Fantasy
by Rogue1979
Summary: Bakura x Yugi. A continuation of one of my other oneshots. Bakura and Yugi are dueling for the Puzzle. When Yugi wins, Bakura takes something else as a consolation prize. Male/Male, yaoi, etc etc. Warnings inside.


Heya! I got this idea from one of my other fics. For those who maybe didn't read it, here's a quickie remider:

_Bakura pulled out of Yugi and flopped on the bed beside his victim panting harshly. 'Oh my god, that was the best sex I've ever had!' He leaned up on his arm and wiped the moisture from Yugi's face. 'Did you enjoy it, my little slut?'_

_Yugi turned towards his rapist, tears still falling from his eyes and smiled. 'Hell yeah!'_

_Bakura laughed as Yugi jumped on him and gave him a passionate smooch. Their tongues intertwined savagely fighting for dominance, and Bakura, in a moment of weakness, let Yugi win this time._

_Yugi pulled away from him and then punched him on the shoulder. 'You bastard,' he said. 'I don't see you for over a week and then you turn up at the place Kaiba said we could use for the weekend dressed like a pizza delivery guy…'_

_'At least you caught onto the game quickly,' Bakura said. 'I thought you might ruin it. You're a good actor, and the tears are such a turn on.'_

_Yugi laughed and got off his boyfriend. 'Well, we did discuss my fantasy about you raping me when you were still bad.'_

_'Were you disappointed that it was a delivery guy and not Badass Bakura, the tomb robber?'_

_Yugi shook his head. 'No, but you know, may next time, we can play a duel monsters game and in a fit of rage at me beating you yet again, you could attack me.'_

So, what would it be like if Bakura 'raped' Yugi after losing a game of duel monsters...? Let's find out, shall we?

WARNINGS: yaoi, swearing, graphic scene of sex, duel monsters (oh wait, that's not a warning...wait...yes it is).

Don't own!

* * *

**Fantasy**

A drop of sweat trickled down Yugi's neck as his hand hovered over the deck of cards in front of him. Only one card could save him now: if he didn't draw it, his opponent would win and the Millennium Puzzle would be lost. This, he could not allow. He glanced sideways at where the Puzzle was currently hanging off the wall, waiting to be collected by the victor.

He gulped and looked across the way at his challenger. Sharp, cold mahogany eyes stared back at him partially covered by wild, spiky white hair, awaiting his move. An evil grin adorned the face of Yami Bakura, a grin that said, 'I win'. The ancient thief king had his arms folded, his remaining cards in one hand. He was wearing all black…a new look for him; black calf-length leather coat as usual, but he wore black jeans, black boots and a tight black top that, if Yugi had been looking closely, showed off his lean muscles and flat toned stomach. All that black made him look even more menacing than usual, and when Yugi had first seen him this evening, his heart had skipped a beat with slight fear.

'Are you going to make your move?' Bakura shouted to him, his mirth evident. 'Or are you just going to concede the duel because you know you cannot win!'

Speaking without thinking, Yugi answered, 'I'll never concede the duel!' But he wasn't so sure he could win. He had pinned hope and 'heart of the cards' on duels previously, but this one felt different. Bakura currently had 2100 life points, but no monsters on the field to protect them. He did, however have a permanent trap that caused Yugi to lose 200 life points each time his turn began, and Yugi currently only had 200 life points left. If he didn't get the card he needed, he'd be done for.

Heartbeat thumping in his head, he looked at the deck. _Please,_ he begged. _I need you to help me!_ He closed his eyes concentrating on the card he needed and finally drew. He held the card up to his face and peeked through one half-opened eye.

A smile broke out on his otherwise tense face and he laughed out loud. He threw down the Monster Reborn. The smug look on Bakura's face fell. 'You know what this means, don't you?' he asked, trying to sound confident and brave like Yami always had. 'I can pick any monster from my graveyard and place it in attack mode on the field. And I choose…' He rifled through the graveyard and pulled out Dark Magician Girl. He threw the card onto the field and the holographic image of the blonde appeared. Her attack points stood at 2000. 'And, because there are two additional Magicians in my graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gains 200 attack points for each of her fallen comrades.' The Magician Girl's points rose to 2400, well above what was needed to wipe Bakura out. She blew a kiss towards Bakura and winked knowingly. As long as Bakura didn't have a card that could instantly stop her attack, it was all over for the dark.

From his side of the field, Bakura's amazement that once again, Yugi had managed to pull the card he needed out of thin air, faded, and anger burned in his eyes. 'That's impossible!' he screamed at his imminent and unstoppable defeat. He didn't have a card in his hand that could stop the Dark Magician Girl's attack.

Just as Yugi was calling his attack, he slammed his cards down in frustration and leapt off the platform, the game automatically coming to a halt due to one of the players abandoning the area and the platform lowered to let the other off. In a few quick paces, he was halfway to the Puzzle before Yugi could react.

'Hey!' Yugi shouted and jumped off the platform as well, rushing over to the Puzzle. If he hurried, he could get there before Bakura. But, Bakura managed to snatch it away just as he reached it. 'That is rightfully mine, and I won it fair and square now!'

Bakura laughed. 'The game was just a premise. I wanted to see if I could beat you without the help of your Pharaoh. I always intended to steal the Puzzle from you.'

Yugi frowned. 'That's not fair! And the Pharaoh's power won't work if you don't win it from me or him, you know that!'

'Ever heard the expression 'If I can't have it, no one can'? Well, if I can't win it fairly, then I'll steal it and it will not be available to threaten me ever again.' He held it up, the light in the warehouse gleaming off its smooth surfaces. 'I'll bet the gold pieces alone will fetch a pretty sum.'

Whilst Bakura was admiring the glitter, Yugi jumped and snatched the Puzzle right out of his hand and dashed away. 'You can't have it!' he shouted, and headed for the exit.

Bakura growled and sprinted after him. 'Come back here!' he snarled. His superior leg length made it easy for him to reach Yugi with little effort. He grabbed the back of Yugi's shirt and hauled him backwards, causing the other to lose his balance and land unceremoniously on his arse. Within a split second, Bakura had pushed him all the way down to the ground and was straddling his waist pinning his arms to the ground at the sides of his head. 'You are playing with fire, little Yugi. I think you want to burn!'

'Let me go!' Yugi snapped, struggling against Bakura's considerable strength.

'Time and time again I have tried to accomplish my goal, but you and that Pharaoh have always stood in the way!' Bakura roared. 'I had no vendetta against you as a person, but since you became involved with my enemy, you too are my enemy. And I don't mind telling you, my enemies don't tend to survive very long.'

Yugi tried feebly to push Bakura off his arms. 'If it's so easy to kill your enemies, why isn't the Pharaoh…er…for lack of a better word…dead?' He was still clutching the chain of the Puzzle with one closed fist. Bakura grabbed it away from him and sent it skittering across the ground. It bumped into the duel platform and came to a halt. Yugi watched it go and expected Bakura to leap off after it, but when Bakura didn't move and he looked back up at the thief, he was surprised to find him grinning at him. He was too dumbstruck to move. 'W…wha…what are you looking at?' he stammered.

'I like being on top of you,' Bakura answered. 'It's giving me an enormous…' He ground his hips against Yugi's. '…sense of power.' He leaned down slightly and took a deep breath. 'You smell musky with an underlying hint of mint.' He leaned down more and Yugi moved his head to the side with his eyes closed, not sure what to expect. Bakura took the opportunity to lick Yugi's neck in one long stroke. He felt the smaller boy shudder below him. 'You taste good too.'

'Get off me,' Yugi said between clenched teeth.

'I don't think I will.'

Yugi turned his head and nearly bumped noses with Bakura. 'So, you're just going to sit on top of me until your enormous sense of power goes away?'

Bakura chuckled. 'I think the only way for my enormous 'sense of power' to go away would be for me to use it on you.'

Yugi was starting to think Bakura wasn't talking about actual power, but was using it as a metaphor for something else. His thought was confirmed when Bakura lunged forwards and kissed him brutally, his head banging against the concrete floor of the warehouse. He pulled to the side violently to break the kiss, but Bakura managed to stay with him. With muffled determination, he shook his head side to side and eventually, Bakura broke away.

Bakura growled and lifted Yugi's arms above his head and pinned them both together with one large hand and used the other to grab Yugi's chin and force the little one to hold still whilst he ravaged his mouth.

Yugi squeaked as Bakura pushed his tongue into his mouth. He bucked his hips to try off-balance the larger male, but only succeeded in verifying that Bakura's 'sense of power' was growing. This revelation caused him to struggle as hard as he could until he wore himself out.

Bakura ended the kiss and smirked at the now panting duellist, his face only mere hair's breadths away from Yugi's. 'The more you struggle, the more it turns me on.'

'Thanks for the advice,' Yugi said with disgusted sarcasm. He then lay perfectly still and when Bakura went in for another kiss, he did not respond in any way.

Bakura leaned back on his knees letting go of Yugi's hands and laughed. 'You'll make it too easy,' he said and began unbuckling Yugi's belt.

Yugi panicked slightly. 'What are you doing?' he shrieked, moving his hands to grab at his belt.

'What do you think?' Bakura growled, swatting at Yugi's hands.

'Ow! No! Stop it!'

'That's it!' Bakura said, his voice dripping with lust and anger. 'Give me a reason.'

'A reason to what?' Yugi asked still trying to stop his belt from being opened.

Bakura suddenly slapped Yugi across the face; not so hard as to knock him out or even hurt too much, but just enough to shock the smaller male into submission. It worked, and Yugi put a hand to his face where Bakura's palm had made contact. With this distraction, Bakura whipped Yugi's belt out from the loops. He then shifted down his legs and flipped Yugi onto his stomach, grabbed his arms and deftly bound his arms behind his back secured tightly with his own belt. 'That's better,' he said leaving Yugi on his front. He lifted Yugi onto his knees so that they were chest-to-back and his hands began roaming all over Yugi's body.

'Why are you doing this?' Yugi asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to appear weak, but he was unable to stop himself. He gasped when Bakura pulled his shirt out from his trousers and a cold hand slithered up his stomach. It made a beeline for his chest and found what Bakura was looking for; his nipples. Yugi hissed when the icy fingers began playing with the quickly hardening nubs. He arched his back in a futile attempt to get away. In trying to do so as well, a moan inadvertently escaped his lips.

Bakura placed his mouth at Yugi's ear and his hot breath made Yugi shudder again. 'You like that, eh?' He nibbled on the shell and then moved to the back of his neck where Yugi appeared to be sensitive.

'No,' Yugi sighed breathlessly.

'You do.' The other hand made its way down towards Yugi's growing erection. 'I can feel it.'

'It's… involuntary!' Yugi protested. He groaned again when Bakura cupped his groin through his jeans.

'Maybe so, but I can work with that.' He let go of Yugi and backed away slightly.

Yugi recovered and shivered from the loss of warmth Bakura's body had been generating despite his cold hands and turned to look fearfully at the white-haired tomb-robber. 'What are you going to do?' he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Still on his knees, Bakura shrugged off his leather coat and laid it flat on the floor. He then leaned over and grabbed Yugi by the arm and threw him down on top of it. 'I wouldn't want you to get cold on that bare floor.

Yugi had landed on his side and was unable to turn over onto his back due to his arms being bent at a funny angle. He barely managed to shift into a semi-comfortable position before Bakura's hands were on him again. He pleaded for Bakura to stop while the other pulled at his clothes. Buttons were ripped off, somehow his jeans were torn and eventually, Yugi was naked except for his socks and the tatters of his shirt that Bakura hadn't managed to rip off. Shamefully, his erection leaned proudly against his abdomen.

'Hmm, not bad,' Bakura said appreciatively. 'You're not as stick-like as I had imagined. And you have a decent sized cock for your small stature.'

Yugi blushed furiously, not daring to look at the other man in front of him for embarrassment. He couldn't say anything either. And when Bakura leaned over him and ran a hand up his leg from his ankle to the top of his thigh, the tears that had threatened to fall finally did. He let out a cry when Bakura suddenly played with his puckered opening.

Bakura sniggered and pushed the tip of his finger deeper and Yugi made an uncomfortable noise and shut his eyes tightly. Bakura pushed deeper, slowly, enjoying Yugi's discomfort. When his whole finger was buried, he pulled out partially and added a second finger.

'Ah, please no!' Yugi protested. 'Stop!' Bakura didn't listen. He reached with his other hand and took Yugi's now rock hard erection and began stroking it in time to the probing. The discomfort at his rear was overruled by the pleasure of his member being gently caressed. Yugi squirmed slightly and Bakura sped up the movements. Yugi began making mewling sounds, as if he was enjoying himself, but trying to sound like he wasn't. 'No,' he whined.

Bakura didn't stop. In fact, he added kissing Yugi passionately while he was doing it. Yugi, despite himself and being urged by the tight coil building in the pit of he stomach, kissed back equally passionately, knowing that there was nothing he could do now. He was moaning wantonly through the kisses, the time between each one getting closer and closer together until finally, his eyes wide, he cried out his release and came all over Bakura's hand.

Whilst shuddering from his orgasm, he watched Bakura lick at the semen on his fingers. He had removed the other fingers from Yugi's rear and was unbuttoning his jeans. When he had done so, he freed his aching erection and used Yugi's seed to lubricate his cock. He groaned loudly whilst doing this and without giving the substance time to dry, he lift Yugi's left leg up and onto his right shoulder so that Yugi was lying half on his side and half on his back and positioned himself at the stretched hole. Yugi gave one last plea for Bakura not to do it, and with a smirk in Yugi's general direction, he eased himself into the tight passage.

Yugi hissed in pain and as he stretched to accommodate the large intrusion, his hisses of pain became whining as the lubed but huge member parted him and eventually he screamed as Bakura pushed harshly the rest of the way. He felt like he'd been torn, the pain was so intense. And when Bakura pulled out and pushed back in again, he began sobbing.

'Oh, god!' Bakura groaned. 'You are so tight!'

'It hurts!' Yugi screamed as Bakura began pounding into him.

Bakura pulled out and turned Yugi so he was on his stomach, then pulled so he was lifted onto his knees, but his shoulders were still on the floor, presenting his arse for further penetration. Bakura pushed back inside and Yugi shrieked. Making sure his grip was tight on Yugi's hips, he began a fast and hard pace, his lust for the small one dictating his actions now. He didn't care if Yugi was in pain or not, he just wanted to shoot his load into him.

'Were you a virgin, little Yugi?' Bakura asked sinisterly. 'Am I the first you have been with? Did I deflower you?' Yugi didn't answer. 'What a shame for you that it was I who took your virginity, and so brutally too. I'll bet you imagined you'd have been wined and dined, seduced lovingly and then taken gently by the one who you love, instead of being raped on a warehouse floor and made to come yourself…you little slut.'

'No!' Yugi shouted. 'I'm not a slut!' Just at that point, Yugi saw stars as his prostate was nudged ad the coil began to tighten again. No, he couldn't be enjoying his rape!

Bakura laughed as his own orgasm approached. He released one side of Yugi's hips to feel round the front and noticed Yugi was hardening again. 'Your body betrays you,' he said and gripped the erection tightly whilst continuing to fuck Yugi mercilessly. He soared towards his peak and just as he was about to reach it, he let go of Yugi and the smaller male cried as he came again, tightening around Bakura's cock and pulling him deeper. Bakura let out a loud grunt and shoved as deep as he could shooting his load inside his victim.

Bakura stayed still inside Yugi, his body racked with shudders as he came down from his high. He then pulled out and flopped down next to Yugi. He looked to the side and snorted. 'You made a mess on my jacket.'

'It's your own fault for putting it there,' Yugi said softly. He was immediately pulled over and onto his side with Bakura's arms wrapped around him.

'That's not how you're supposed to address your rapist after an amazing fuck session,' Bakura said nuzzling his face into Yugi's neck and breathing in his scent.

Yugi giggled tiredly. 'A real rapist wouldn't have laid his expensive leather coat on the dirty ground; he would have just used the ground itself.' He felt Bakura undoing his bonds.

'I didn't want to hurt you too much.'

'How considerate. You know we have a code word if it ever got too bad.' When his hands were free, he turned over and put his arms around his lover's waist and kissed him. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For making my fantasy come true.'

Bakura grinned. He hadn't really raped Yugi, just helped him to make one of his fantasies a reality, the one where Yugi had admitted to finding him attractive from the start with his bad-ass attitude and had often dreamed about him being raped by the ancient thief. 'You're welcome.'

Yugi sighed contently. 'You know, you've never told me any of your fantasies.'

Bakura chuckled. 'What makes you think me raping you wasn't one of my fantasies?'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

This made Yugi hug him closer. 'Glad I could help you out too then.' He let Bakura envelope him in his strong arms. 'We should get the Puzzle back from over there though. It might be pretty much powerless, but Yami will go crazy when he finds it's been treated so badly.'

Bakura laughed. 'And even more shocked it was a prop in our little sex games.'

Yugi smiled. 'Yes, um…let's just keep that part out of it, shall we?'

END

* * *

Merry Xmas and Happy Hannukah everyone. Your reviews will be wonderful stocking fillers.


End file.
